


Love is...

by hamelott



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, adashi, broganes, keith is barely in it sorry keith stans, over-use of the word love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: a look at shiro and adam's relationship through the different types of love they experience





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even go here i'm just very happy for mr. and mr. voltron

Love is timid.

 

Love is first meetings and firm handshakes.

 

Love is shy glances and soft blushes.

 

Love is small grins and smiling just because he feels like it.

 

Love is happiness.

 

Love is not holding back a laugh and practically falling out of his chair when Adam snorts so loud it startles his cat.

 

Love is linking his pinkie with Adam’s becuase they’re walking around campus and Shiro feels like it.

 

Love is sliding Adam a note that says ‘do you like-like me? check yes. check yes.’

 

Love is Adam slipping him the note back with a new box that says ‘do you even need to ask?’

 

Love is scary.

 

Love is not knowing when he can hold Adam’s hand in front of their friends even though they’d done it a million times before but now it  _ means _ something. 

 

Love is worrying if Adam is as in this as he is.

 

Love is introducing Adam to Keith for the first time, holding his shaking hands behind his back.

 

Love is acceptance.

 

Love is Adam pulling Keith into a shoulder-hug two days later because he can because  _ Keith trusts him _ .

 

Love is knowing Adam’s weird quirk of  _ never sleeping ever goddammit you’re literally going to die go to sleep. _

 

Love is Adam falling into bed for the first time with Shiro not expecting anything more.

 

Love is hiding a grimace when Adam gets accepted for his first teaching job when Shiro’s had just been declined a day earlier.

 

Love is peaceful.

 

Love is quiet nights lying next to each other under a vast sky, Adam pointing at constellations that Shiro knows already.

 

Love is sitting at the same dinner table with an annoyed Keith between them telling them he knows they’re holding hands under the table  _ so knock it off already and cuddle like real men _ .

 

Love is falling asleep against Adam’s chest on the couch and waking up in their bed the next morning. 

 

Love is hard.

 

Love is ignoring Adam for a few hours because Keith  _ got into another fight _ , and Shiro’s too busy to answer his phone right now because right now he has to discipline Keith but he doesn’t know how because he doesn’t want Keith to hate him because  _ Keith can’t hate him. _

 

Love is realizing that Adam had called because he’d broken his arm during training and he’d left five messages and twenty texts and now he won’t answer his phone and Shiro’s worried because now two people hate him and  _ Adam can’t hate him either. _

 

Love is sitting in the waiting room in Med even though he isn’t even sure if Adam’s even here because  _ he won’t answer his phone _ but staying on the off chance that he’s still there.

 

Love is Adam, with a few screws holding his bones together, giving him a tired smile when he finds Shiro slumped against the uncomfortable plastic chair, snoring softly. 

 

Love is being there for each other.

 

Love is Adam repeating over and over that  _ no _ he doesn’t hate Shiro and  _ yes _ he forgives him.

 

Love is Shiro helping Adam grade his papers because he  _ just had to break your left arm huh? It’s almost like you did this on purpose. _

 

Love is Adam throwing a big party when Shiro gets assigned his own classroom. 

 

Love is exhausting.

 

Love is late nights of not talking with steaming cups of coffee and red-lined papers separating them.

 

Love is days of not seeing each other because now they  _ both _ work long hours, and Shiro’s still training because piloting is important to him even if Adam isn’t as interested in it anymore. 

 

Love is letting out relieved sighs when a day off coincides and then sharing rueful smiles when Mr. Holt decides he needs Shiro to do some cross-analyzing with him and Iverson needs Adam to put in some overtime for an extra class. 

 

Love is giddiness. 

 

Love is giggles and jokes as Keith yells at them to shut up.

 

Love is shoving his ice cream into Adam’s face because he knows it’ll make him mad.

 

Love is getting down on one knee with butterflies in his stomach.

 

Love is Adam saying ‘do you even need to ask?’

 

Love is sadness. 

 

Love is missing his family while Adam tries to comfort him.

 

Love is biting back frustrated tears when nobody  _ not even Adam _ believes he can do the Kerberos mission. 

 

Love is coming to a decision that he knows nobody will like.

 

Love is anger.

 

Love is hurled words that don’t mean anything except  _ they do and they hurt _ .

 

Love is fighting into the dead of the night, forgetting that Keith is just in the next room. 

 

Love is  _ don’t expect me to be here when you get back. _

 

...is that love?

 

Love is missing him.

 

Love is wanting to send him messages even though he knows Adam won’t open them nevertheless  _ return _ them.

 

Love is telling Matt that, yeah, he’s fine even if he isn’t.

 

Love is wondering how Adam will react to hearing that he’s gone missing. 

 

Love is wanting him to care.

 

Love is also wanting him to not even hear about it because he knows it will hurt.

 

Love is forgetting.

 

Love is memories feeling fuzzy. 

 

Love is momentarily forgetting what Adam looks like.

 

Love is forgetting almost everything from earth except Adam’s smile.

 

Love is returning. 

 

Love is being unsure.

 

Love is hugs that want to be hugged but aren’t sure if they should be.

 

Love is hugging him anyways.

 

Love is Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> i lied i love this show and i stan a happy shiro


End file.
